1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in propeller systems, and more particularly it pertains to a new method and system for developing a propulsive force in a gaseous or liquid fluid and can be used for propulsion or sustaining aircraft, marine vessels, and different types of land vehicles, such for example, as snowmobiles, etc. Numerous other applications can be derived from the use of this invention, for example in designing apparatus for moving gaseous or liquid fluids such as fans, pumps. etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, various propeller or peddler systems have been developed for propulsion of different types of vehicles by movement of water or air in opposite direction to the movement of the vehicle. Numerous patents and researches have been devoted to the problem of optimizing cyclic variations of the orientation of the individual blades in a propulsion system wherein the blades are pivoted to their respective optimum angle of incidence.
Some of such systems utilize rotation of propeller blades or paddles not only around the axis of the propeller shaft but also around a complementary axes of rotation for more effective exerting propulsive force. The basic concepts presented in these systems is that the usable propulsive force is developed as a result of rotating the propeller blades around two axes of rotation with variable orientation of the rotated propeller blades relative to the propeller shaft.
Propulsion apparatus are known wherein the propeller blades are oriented and rotated in the planes parallel to the driving shaft (U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,820 to Frazier, British patent 217,223 to Pensovecchio). However, such systems with only two blades mounted in a plane perpendicular to the propeller shaft have low efficiency and irregular power consumption. Different combinations of such propulsion apparatus are cumbersome and the mechanisms employed to effect their operations are far too complicated to render them practical, For these reasons, a limited success has been obtained by such type of apparatus.
The invention seeks to overcome the deficiencies of known propeller systems and to benefit from the advantages that may be expected from the new method and system.
The object of the invention is to provide a propulsion system with improved energy efficiency and maximum usable propulsive force.